


Letting Go

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>351) LETTING GO - Megan Hart<br/>Janette Manrara goes to the same bar every night and orders the same drink: a whiskey, neat. She doesn't drink it, though. Aljaz Skorjanec the bartender notices the beautiful, sad woman who keeps to herself. Until one night when she lets go and lets him in.<br/>And after that, Aljaz has only one mission — to show her one night is only the beginning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Quiet Woman

Aljaz had been serving her since he first got the job here, watching as she came in every night, settled at the bar, orders the same drink, a whiskey, neat... and never drank it. 

She had been here three years ago, ever since he had seen her every night. 

He longed to know what it was that troubled her, but he had never been able to get her to let him in, to let go of whatever it was that bothered her. 

Then, one night, she spoke. Giving him her name, Janette, and finally, finally letting the words flow. 

She had cried, copiously, but he had never once thought her any less beautiful than the first time he met her. The only difference was that now she was speaking to him, letting him see her pain, letting him kiss her cheeks dry, then kiss her. They had made their way back to her home. 

She had cried again as they lay together, seeking something from him even as she let herself need him.


	2. The Morning After

She had woken to him the next day, waking him with her cry. 

He had woken to her pacing, babbling ten to the dozen, making so many excuses that he was forced to rise, to pull her closer, to kiss her into silence. 

"I'm not leaving Janette, I've spent three years wanting to know you, to let you see that love isn't painful, that it shouldn't be..."

She had swallowed, then fallen silent, silent tears rolling down her cheeks even as she let herself believe him.


	3. Begin Again

Aljaz had come home from work at the bar, finding Janette waiting for him at the door. 

"Darling..."

His smile was instant, his kiss soft. 

Three weeks had passed since she let him in, and he had proven truthful, he had not left her. Not once. 

He worked only two days now, cutting his hours so he could spend more time with the woman who had stolen his heart. 

She was enough for him, but then, she always had been.


End file.
